Have a Little Courage
by sunnyblainey
Summary: Blaine is visiting Sam and his family for a weekend when little Stevie Evans asks him a very important question. Blam broship, no romance. Just a fluffy one-shot about the importance of family support.


AN: So, just a note for this one, I've never heard otherwise stated in the show that Sam has resumed living with his parents full time. So I'm going with the assumption that Sam still lives with the Hummel-Hudson's during the week and he visits his family on the weekends. I've been doing a lot of exploring of Sam's character lately, so expect more of him in my next fics. I hope you enjoy this!

When Sam first asked Blaine if he wanted to go to Kentucky with him to visit his family, Blaine was apprehensive. On one hand, he'd be away from his own family for a couple days, it was a nice way to get away for a while and just relax. But on the other hand, he'd be spending a lot of time with Sam and he didn't want his silly little crush to get any worse.

In the end, Blaine decided to go. Sam was his best friend, after all, next to Kurt that is. He did enjoy the time he spent with the blonde and he did need to get out more. When they arrived at the Evans' small home, Blaine bit his lip a bit nervously. He had always known Sam's family didn't have a lot of money and he always felt bad when it was brought up. The Anderson's had more money than they'd ever need, and if he though Sam would accept it, Blaine would have given the Evans' every last penny of his inheritance.

Despite the quaint nature of the home, what he found inside was quite reassuring. As soon as he entered, he was hit with the smell of a home-cooked supper being made. He saw Sam's little sister colouring in a book at the table, and his little brother was doing what appeared to be beginner Algebra homework. Blaine's apprehension faded away as he realized that the Evans may have been lacking financially, but the sheer amount of love and support that held the family together was overwhelming. He smiled as Sam hugged his mother and father. Stacey immediately got up from her chair and tackled her oldest brother.

"Hey Stacey!" Sam smiled, hugging her. "Dad, mom, you guys remember Blaine right?" Sam's parents both nodded.

"It's good to have you here, Blaine! Supper's almost ready, make yourself at home!" Mrs. Evans smiled warmly. Blaine nodded politely and followed Sam to the table. They sat on opposite sides of Stevie, with Stacey in Sam's lap.

"Whatcha up to, Stevie?" Sam asked, peering at the 13 year old's homework.

"Algebra." Stevie replied, simply. He bit the end of his pencil in concentration.

"Oh, I love algebra!" Blaine smiled, scanning the young boy's work. "Need any help?"

Stevie looked at the dark haired boy, thoughtfully. "Can you help me with something that isn't algebra?" He asked.

Blaine tilted his head a little. "Sure. I'll try at least…"

Stevie set his pencil down. "There's a boy at school I like, but I don't know how to ask him out."

All at once, the activity in the room stopped. Sam's parents looked over at their youngest son curiously, while Sam raised his eyebrows. Stacey was the only one who appeared unaffected, she simply resumed colouring in her book.

Blaine took a moment to figure out how he should respond. He wondered if Sam had told Stevie about Blaine being gay before, either that or the kid had an impeccable gaydar.

"Well, Stevie… Um, if you really like him, you should tell him. All it takes is a little courage." He gave the younger boy an encouraging smile.

Stevie just grinned, "Thanks!" He picked up his pencil and resumed his homework, humming a little as he worked. Blaine looked up, a little worried about the reactions of Stevie's parents. He was relieved to find the couple were smiling, slowly beginning to resume their routine. Sam ruffled his little brother's hair and everything went right back to normal.

Blaine sighed a little, thinking. This, he thought, is how all families should be. He knew Stevie would have to face the hatred and judgement of the outside world eventually, but he seemed to have no struggle with his identity at all, and to have a family as accepting as this one… he was going to be okay.


End file.
